


Celestial Blessing

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shooting Stars, Weddings, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: On the night of Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku's wedding, a blessing from the heavens rained down upon them
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Stars Within Our Eyes





	Celestial Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this isn't the first time I've written about ioriku's wedding, and it won't be the last, I promise.  
> I was super excited to participate in the Stars In Our Eyes zine, and I hope you check out the rest of the zine as well!

Everyone would agree that it was a beautiful wedding. Everything was perfect, down to the smallest detail, thanks to one of the grooms being incredibly detail oriented, and both mothers of the groom doing the bulk of the planning when the boys had work to do.

The ceremony was long over, photos had been taken, and the delicate three course meal had already been eaten. Now, it was time to let loose after months of intense headaches and arguments over linens.

Izumi Iori stood by the beautiful cake that his brother had spent hours decorating the night before, eating a small piece as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Tamaki appeared to be trying to teach his drunk mother a new dance step, and laughing every time she fell. Tenn was actively trying to avoid extended family he hadn’t seen since he was thirteen, currently hiding behind a very confused Ryuu. Mitsuki and Nagi were gently slow dancing together, lost in the love the two had for each other. Re:Vale was busy making out in the corner, while Yamato was sneaking swigs of alcohol out of a flask Yuki snuck into the reception to avoid the high cost of alcohol. Everyone else seemed to be mingling normally, but knowing his friends and family, who knows what their topics of choice were.

It was a painfully chaotic scene, but one that Iori absolutely expected to see happen on his wedding day to Nanase Riku.

His left thumb casually rolled around the new ring on his finger. He had worn rings in the past for work, however this was much different, and it felt unusual to be able to call himself someone’s husband.

A good unusual, of course.

From the moment Riku captivated his heart, to the day they pledged their eternal love, Iori felt swept up in an incredible feeling that was indescribable, but felt so right. 

It was as if the clouds that had covered his night sky had been pushed aside, showing off a brilliant sky full of stars.

“So are you Nanase Iori now? Or is he Izumi Riku?” Yamato teased, his face completely flushed from alcohol.

“Don’t be stupid, Nikaido-san, we’re keeping our own names,” Iori sighed, “we’re still in the entertainment industry, we can’t afford to change our names like that.”

“Lame. Anyway, where is Riku?”

Iori scanned the venue, realizing that one of the grooms was, in fact, missing.

“Seriously?!” Iori groaned.

“Better go find your man.”

“You go to bed, you stupid drunk!”

Yamato laughed before moving on to bother Mitsuki and Nagi.

Iori set down his empty plate, on a mission to go find Riku. Fortunately, Riku’s mother was nearby, pouring herself a cup of tea from the massive carafe the caterers had left.

“Nanase-san, have you seen your son?” Iori asked.

“Hm?” she hummed, the cup of tea already to her lips, “I would ask which one, but I think it’s your husband you’re looking for, am I correct?”

“I’m definitely not looking for Kujo-san,” Iori bluntly replied.

“Riku went outside for some fresh air.”

She pointed in the direction of the back door, which had been propped open to allow some air into the stuffy ballroom.

“Thank you.”

“And just call me mom already,” she reminded him, “you’re family now.”

Iori pursed his lips in annoyance, to her amusement.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Opening the door fully to allow himself access to the garden, Iori felt cool air cling to the sweat on his forehead, causing him to shiver slightly. It was much cooler outside than it was inside.

The venue they had chosen was far outside the city, in a small community in the mountains. 

Initially, the venue choice was to give them privacy against the press, but it also allowed for beautiful scenery for photos, which made it a wonderful choice by the grooms.

Iori had not anticipated, however, how beautiful Riku would look under the night sky, with no light pollution to block the plethora of shining stars basking him in a gentle glow. Riku was sitting on a bench, looking up at the stars, completely enamoured.

For a moment, Iori lost his breath.

He quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat, which alerted Riku to his presence.

“Oh! Iori!” Riku smiled, patting the seat next to him, “come sit.”

Iori did as he was asked, sitting next to Riku. His eye caught Riku’s brand new ring, matching his own, and he delicately picked up Riku’s hand and kissed the ring on his finger.

Riku blushed at the tender gesture, but leaned into Iori’s warmth instead of protesting.

In the garden, it was only the two of them, and they didn’t have to worry about the teasing of others.

“What are you doing out here?” Iori asked.

“I heard there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I wanted to watch the stars,” Riku confessed, “I was hoping you’d come find me so we can watch together.”

Iori chuckled, “idiot, why didn’t you just come find me?”

“You were being smothered by your aunts when I left.”

Iori’s nose wrinkled by the memory.

“Anyway, you’re here now, and that’s what matters!”

Iori squeezed Riku’s waist, tenderly kissing his temple.

“What time is it supposed to start?” Iori asked.

“Mmmm...should be soon.”

As soon as Riku responded, the first star flashed across the sky. Riku gasped, smiling brightly at the singular star.

“Iori, look!”

Iori looked up just as it was fizzling away.

“Ah, there it is.”

“Iori, we have to make a wish! Come on!” Riku clasped his hands together, bowing his head to make a wish.

“How childish,” Iori sighed, “Nanase-san, you just missed another star.”

“Shhhh! I’m wishing!” Riku hissed, his eyes squeezed together.

Iori didn’t bother making a wish. After all, he didn’t have anything more to wish for in his life. 

In fact, if Izumi Iori were to die the very next day, he would pass contently, with no remorses.

Except, of course, not being able to spend more time with Riku.

Riku’s ruby red eyes fluttered open once again, and his head immediately tilted back up towards the heavens, admiring the beautiful shower of stars above them.

“What did you wish for?” Iori asked.

“I can’t tell you, then it won’t come true!”

“So just wish again on another star,” Iori teased.

“The first one is the most important!” Riku exclaimed.

Iori chuckled to himself.

“You’re ridiculous, Nanase-san.”

“Maybe I wished you would stop calling me Nanase-san,” Riku huffed, “I’m your husband!”

Iori blushed at the idea of dropping formalities, even if it was true that they were married.

“Sorry, Riku-san.”

“Drop the -san already!” Riku exclaimed in annoyance.

“I need to warm up to the idea, first!”

Riku laughed in response.

“I love you, Iori.”

Iori’s face softened at Riku’s beautiful smile, his eyes shining like finely polished gemstones, and his face as smooth as glass. 

He tried very hard not to blush as he reciprocated his groom’s affection, however he knew his rosy cheeks were also being lit up by the stars above.

“I love you too...Riku.”

“Much better.”

The newlyweds, tucked into one another, basked in the beautiful display the Gods had given to them on their wedding day. A celestial blessing, Iori decided, to bring good fortune for the years to come.

No matter what obstacles stood in their way, they knew that they would never be alone again. They had each other, a much larger family to rely on, and the stars above to shine down on them and give them courage.

Neither Iori, nor Riku, could ask for anything better than this.

  
  
  



End file.
